Chained
by IceWatermage
Summary: Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster meet in the Rebel Prison guarded by the rulers of Fiore, the Overlords. Juvia and Gray must work together to escape from the prison and join the rest of Fairy Tail in a battle of the guilds, Rebels VS Overlords. Relationships develop along the path to freedom. Who will rise victorious? Couples include Gruvia, Nalu, Gale, and maybe more:)
1. Chapter 1: Locked up

**_Welcome to my new story, Chained! I hope you enjoy! :)_**

* * *

 _Background: In the land of Fiore, all the guilds lived in peace, where once a year they were to fight in the Grand Magic Games to depict who will be known as the strongest guild. One day, the dark guild known as Sabertooth wanted more than just a title. They wanted everybody to bow at their feet. Sabertooth teamed up with the other guilds: Twilight Orge, Raven Tail, and Quatro Cerberus, naming themselves the Overlords. These dark mages took over the land of Fiore, capturing and enslaving normal people. The light guild Fairy Tail, sought to take back the land they called home. They teamed up with Mermaid Heel and Blue Pegasus, and are known as the Rebels, fighting for the freedom of all. The Overlords, with their mighty power, have been quickly capturing Rebels and either executing or imprisoning them. The Rebel numbers are running low, but their spirits and hopes are high and strong. Who will claim victory in this endless battle of the guilds?_

* * *

Juvia slowly tried to tear her eyelids open. Her vision and memory was blurry. She felt cool, rusty metal stabbing her side. Groaning, she rolled over, only to find that her movement was restricted to a small amount of space, and her hands were bound to steel chains gripping her wrists tightly. Her matted blue hair stuck to the sweat on her forehead. She blinked rapidly until her vision was finally cleared. Her surroundings were dark, but she could easily figure out she was in a cell. There were no bars surrounding the enclosed space, so she guessed it wasn't a typical jail cell, but a magic strainer, meaning she couldn't use her water powers to bust her way out. There were loose chains dangled around the dark room, and a low hanging ceiling. The temperature was low, the metal stinging her bare feet and legs. The strong scent of rusted metal and mold overwhelmed her nose, and she sneezed.

"Bless you."

Juvia's heart jumped and she whipped her head around to a dark corner of the cell. A small chuckle echoed and bounced off the walls, and her heart hammered against her chest. A figure slowly moved out of the darkness and into a small beam of candle light. It was a young man, probably about her age, and he had black, shaggy hair. His piercing black eyes stared strongly into her dark blue ones, as if he was searching her mind and soul. His chest was bare, and on his left breast was a dark guild mark. He had a slim, but very toned body, and his face was hard, but not cruel. He wore black pants, and dangled around his neck was a necklace in the shape of a cross, but its detail created a sword, and in the center was a glistening light blue jewel.

"I don't bite." He said jokingly, looking her body up and down. He examined her, sizing her out, probably wondering if he could win a fight against her. Juvia gulped. This man made her nervous. She stared at his toned chest and recognized his guild mark.

"You're from Fairy Tail," she said softly, letting out the scared breath she was holding. She could trust him. He smirked.

"Heard of us?"

"Heard of you? You're the messiest guild in all of Fiore. You guys can't get anything done without destroying something."

"But we do get stuff done," the dark haired mage said proudly. Juvia smiled slightly, there was something about him that she liked, though she didn't know what.

The boy's smile faded slightly, his eyes narrowing as he looked at her bare leg. "What's that?" He asked. Juvia quickly used her bound hands to pull down the bloddied cloth on her upper thigh.

"Nothing."

"No, that was definitely something." The mage moved closer to her. Their chains spread just far enough to where they could be right next to each other if they wanted. Juvia started to scoot away, but his firm hand grabbed her and held her still. He moved the material from her leg and cringed at what he saw. On her thigh was a guild mark with a deep cut slashed across it. "You were in Phantom Lord?" He asked, horrified.

Juvia avoided eye contact and instead stared at the memory that would remain scarred on her body forever. "Yes, Juvia was in Phantom Lord. Although Juvia realized that Jose Porla was an evil man, and so Juvia left." The boy put his finger on the wound and she winced slightly, trying not to let out a whine of pain. "This was the price for leaving," she said painfully.

"Wait, so if you aren't in a guild, why are you here? I thought the Overlord's were only imprisoning the Rebels?" The boy looked at her confused, his hand still lingering at her upper thigh.

"Juvia was taken in by members of Fairy Tail when they found the hideout. Many, including me, were captured," she said sadly, and his face dropped.

"Do you know if they took Master? Or Natsu? Or Erza?" He asked, his face pulling closer to hers, waiting to receive answers.

"Juvia does not know.. Juvia was only with Fairy Tail for a couple hours.. Juvia knows Lucy-san-"

"Was Lucy taken?"

"No, Lucy-san was grabbed by a man in pink hair and they escaped."

The man sighed in relief and to Juvia's disappointment, slightly moved away from her. "Natsu will beat the Overlord's. Natsu will save Fiore." Juvia looked at him. He was so passionate and guarding of his guild and friends. "Oh, uh.." He blushed a little and held out his hands. "I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster. I'm gonna take a wild shot and assume your name is Juvia?" The girl held out her hands, and they shook with much difficulty.

"Juvia Lockser," she said softly as they pulled away from each other.

"Well Juvia Lockser, welcome to the Rebel Prison." He gestured his hands around the room.

Juvia smiled. He wasn't bad, and she wouldn't really mind if she had to spend the rest of her life in this cell with him. She'd find a way to enjoy it.

A loud thud echoed throughout the small cell and both mages jumped. A door on side of the room creaked open and a guard stepped into the doorway.

"Juvia Lockser, you're being taken for interrogation." Juvia's heart jumped and Gray gave her a horrified look. The guard reached his hand in the cell, grabbing a fistful of Juvia's hair and yanking her off the floor. She gave out a yelp of pain and Gray grabbed her hand.

"Its gonna be okay, its gonna be okay.." He whispered into her ear as she was pushed through the door. She held his hand tight, and he gave it a little squeeze before the guard hit his hand away.

The door shut and Gray was surrounded by darkness, hearing the agonizing sound of Juvia's screams.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a comment or a suggestion! I absolutely love feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rain

Gray tapped his fingers against his leg nervously. Juvia had been in interrogation for a long time. Gray had been there too, and he knew how horrible it was. He had just met the girl, why does he feel so protective of her? " _I know nothing about her"_ he thought as he leaned his back against the cool metal. The cold didn't really bother him; in fact it made him feel more at home in this Hell. The cold was a part of him; he had cold eyes, cold blood, and a cold heart. _"Why is she all I can think about if I don't even know who she is?"_

A loud thud echoed throughout the cell, making Gray's ears ring. He jumped up as the doors swung open and a guard pushed Juvia's limp body into the tiny room. The guard snapped the flesh tearing chains on her bloodied wrist, and kicked her stomach before slamming the door shut.

"Juvia!" Gray crawled over to the blue haired girl lying helplessly on the rusted steel. His chain yanked him back, making him unable to reach her. "Juvia, wake up." His voice was hard as he attempted to wake her up with his eyes. She remained still, crumbled on the ground, just barely out of his reach. His heart was pounding. _"What if they killed her? What if she can't wake up?"_ Her face was slashed up and bruised from beating, and her legs and arms had burn marks on them from a heated pole.

Juvia mumbled slightly under her breath and Gray felt relief flood his body. She's alive.

"Juvia." He repeated, nudging her with his toe. The girl opened her watery blue eyes and stared blankly at his. Weakly, she attempted to lift her body from the floor, resulting in her falling hard on the ground and coughing up some blood. "Give me your hand," the dark haired mage said, holding out his strong arm. She slowly reached hers out and he grabbed it, gently pulling her over to him. He laid her head in his lap and inspected her cuts.

Juvia's eyes fluttered open and she stared at Gray. "What did they question you about?" He asked. He didn't really expect an answer from her, she was too weak to speak.

"Fairy.. Tail.." She said roughly, swallowing hard and bringing up her right hand to wipe the blood dripping from her mouth.

"What did they ask?"

"Information about.. uh the basement..?" Juvia looked confused and Gray's face dropped. "Juvia didn't know anything, but the Overlords.. were persistent for answers.."

Gray sighed knowingly. He didn't know much about what Makarov kept in the basement either, so he didn't push the subject. She needed to not think about her hours of torture. _"God, all this stress is really making me want to strip.."_

"So Juvia, what's your favorite color?"

* * *

"Move it!" Lucy screamed, shoving people into the underground cellar. After the last attack, they needed a new fortress, so they decided to take the underground tunnels. There wasn't much light, but then again, everywhere was surrounded by darkness. The young blonde caught sight of her friend's scarlet red hair and she ran to her. "You really think this place is going to be safe Erza?"

The woman in armor nodded, adjusting the glowing lacrima in her hand. "It's all we've got right now, and I think it's enough. We just need to be out of sight."

"I know that, but aren't there Overlord trains that run through these tunnels?"

"If there are, they won't see us." Erza Scarlet was a strong and very beautiful mage. She was an S Class wizard, and practically second in command below Makarov, guild master of Fairy Tail. When she had a plan, it worked. "Where's Master?"

"With Mirajane, last I saw him."

"Go tell Natsu to gather everybody. We need to go over the plan. We leave at first light tomorrow."

"What?" Lucy's eyes widened, horror struck. "Erza, I don't think we're ready to go in yet.."

"Lucy," Erza's voice was hard, yet comforting. "Every day, they are ending more lives. The Overlords cannot keep this up. There is one thing I know we can do, we can work together. Fairy Tail will do anything to protect and save the ones they love. Gray, Gajeel, Wendy.. They're all out there waiting for us Lucy. Even if I go alone, I'm going to rescue my comrades."

Erza walked away towards the crowd of people scrambling their way into the tunnels. Lucy sighed, Erza was right. If she was in the Rebel prison, Lucy would definitely want to be rescued soon. The Celestial Spirit mage sucked in a deep breath, and walked in search of the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

Lucy walked past her best friend Levy McGarden. Her face was hard as she skimmed over the battle plans with Erza and Mira. Lucy knew she was determined to go rescue Gajeel.

"Lucy!" A familiar voice yelled from behind her. She turned her head to see Natsu bounding towards her.

"Uh Natsu, Erza said to gather the troupes. We leave at first light.." Lucy said and he grinned.

"'Bout time!" He started off towards the crowd when he felt a tug on his scarf. He turned to see Lucy holding his scaly scarf, her face hidden behind her bangs. "Lucy..?"

"What if we don't win, Natsu?" She sniffed, looking up to meet his eyes. Tears streamed down her face and he stared at her with shock. "What if we don't beat the Overlords?"

Natsu took in a deep breath, his face hard as stone. "Don't say that Lucy." She looked at him again, shocked at his choice of words. "Don't doubt Fairy Tail, of course we're gonna win!" He exclaimed with a cheeky smile. He dabbed his scarf against her cheek, wiping her tears. His hand slid around her waist and he pulled her close, his other hand running through her short blonde hair. "You gotta trust in your comrades."

Lucy sniffled, snuggling closer in his arms. "You're right, that was insane of me." She looked up at him.

"Of course we're gonna win."

* * *

"Gray-sama has ice magic!?" Juvia gasped as Gray nodded his head. "That's so cool!" She giggled to herself for the pun. "Juvia has water magic."

"No way, we use the same element!" Gray laughed, enjoying the pleasant conversation. Juvia seemed to be feeling better and that made him happy. Not that he cared for her or anything.. He glanced admiringly at her. In the candlelight, her face this bright glow, and her eyes lit up like shimmering stars. She had a nice figure, an hour glass shape. Her hair flowed like a river just below her shoulders. He had to admit, she was beautiful.

 _"Is it meant to be? Water and Ice!"_ Juvia thought to herself crazily. The past couple hours of being around the ice mage has made Juvia realize her tiny crush on him. Well, huge crush.

"So, why do you talk in third person?" Gray asked out of the blue, and Juvia put her head down in shame and embarrassment. Gray saw her change of state and immediately regretted his question.

"Sorry, forge-"

"Drip, drip, drop.." She whispered, startling the ice mage.

"What?"

"Drip, drip, drop."

"Juvia, what are you talking about?"

"Juvia is lonely. The rain follows her everywhere. Nobody likes her and she and her rain are considered gloomy. Juvia talks in third person because it makes her feel like she is talking to someone other than herself," Juvia stated sharply, looking deeply into Gray's eyes. "Gray-sama would think Juvia is gloomy too if he was standing in her rain right now."

Gray stared blankly at her. They were indoors, so he couldn't tell if it was raining outside.

"Drip, drip, dr-"

"I like the rain," Gray said, leaning his head up against the wall. "I don't think its gloomy at all." Juvia glanced up at him in shock.

" _He likes Juvia's rain? He doesn't think Juvia is gloomy?"_ She smiled slightly to herself, feeling her heart warm up. The clouds in her head cleared and she felt the rain in her heart stop. She shuddered slightly at the change.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked, scooting closer to her. She lifted her head up, a smile spread across her face. She leaped into his lap and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him close to her.

Tears streaming down her face she mumbled into his shoulder, "Juvi- I have never felt better."

* * *

 **Well, that's a wrap for this chapter! Its Thanksgiving break where I am so I have a lot of spare time, which is why I am updating so quickly.. That won't last very long..**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! Please follow and favorite me and my story if you like it, and please comment!**


End file.
